


The Book Of Turbo (FAST) Shipping

by Gracecantdrive



Category: Turbo (2013), Turbo FAST
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boys, Bonding, Caretaking, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Canon Character Lore, Non-Canon Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Shipping, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracecantdrive/pseuds/Gracecantdrive
Summary: Unfortunately this fandom is rather dead, with me being able to name only two active members other than myself.Luckily, I've written a plethora of content in my memos to somewhat revive the amount of popularity in the series.Stream 'Turbo/Turbo FAST' on Netflix, or catch them both on kisscartoon.com!
Relationships: Ace Gecko/Chet, Chet/Skidmark, Deuce/Edvard, FAST/Tycho, Fuse/Skidmark, Hardcase/Turbo (Turbo), Skidmark/Tycho, Thora/Hayaku, Thora/Warlarva, Turbo/Skidmark (Turbo), Whiplash/Charlie, Whiplash/Skidmark, Whiplash/Smoove Move
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. List Of Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a preliminary chapter, here's a list of all my fanon ships.  
> (Arranged in order of value-- crack ships rank at placement six and lower)

1\. Turbo/Skidmark aka 'Turdmark'

2\. Turbo/Hardcase aka 'Speed²'

3\. Skidmark&Tycho aka 'The Only Platonic Ship I Write Fanfic For'

4\. Deuce/Edvard aka 'Deucevard'

5\. Fusion/Skidmark aka 'Fusemark'

6\. Thora/Hayaku aka 'Thoryaku'

7\. Whiplash/Charlie

8\. Thora/Warlarva aka 'Thorlarva'

9\. Chet/Ace Gecko aka 'Chace'

To Clarify:  
⇨ Tycho _[pronounced tai-co]_ = A monkey astronaut who appears solely in S2 of Turbo FAST, in the two part special 'Tur-boldly Go'.  
⇨ Edvard = The emo/gothic son of Count Tickula, introduced in 'The Terror Of Tickula' and appearing in several more episodes.  
⇨ Fusion = Turbo's evil doppleganger who was introduced in the episode 'F.A.J.I.T.A', and only appears again for a non-speaking cameo in 'The Snailman'.  
⇨ Charlie = The supposedly mute sports announcer who appears in a number of episodes, often accompanied by Mel Shellman.  
⇨ Warlarva = A hot-headed roach surfer who is introduced in 'Broaches' and has several more major roles after that.


	2. Hot Takes (OPINION POST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I finally finished testing! The semester is almost over, and now that it's the weekend, I can finally relax and do absolutely no-
> 
> Ao3: AHEM
> 
> Me: ...
> 
> Heyo! I will post an actual oneshot this weekend (no matter how insecure I feel about it), I swear.  
> Some of these aren't even 'hot takes' though, they're just little thoughts I had. 100% unedited, except for the sidenotes (which are things that I'm adding as I type).
> 
> I hope you can relate to some of these-- feel free to voice your own opinions in the comments!
> 
> And look out, because the way I formatted this is kind of a mess 0_0

• I can't believe Ken Cheong was Kim Lee, but at the same time I can.  
\- Additionally, I really can't believe Ryan Reynolds voiced Turbo. I'm not complaining, but seriously, what made him decide to take the role? Other than money 😅

• The movie had such a bomb soundtrack, I'll never forget what introduced me to "Tricky' by DMC.

• I wish we could have seen more of the Plaza staff in the show. We see Kim Lee in a few episodes, but what about Mech Lady? Antique Guy? Angelo? Did they change locations? What happened?  
\- Corresponding to the previous, Angelo is mentioned in S1E13 "The Escargot Affair" when Tito goes to facetime him. So I think Angelo brought another taco truck with some of the Indy winnings and is on a world tour to promote Dos Bros. If so, good for him. [sidenote: Seeing how Tito has ownership of the FAST, it's safe to say that the other members of Starlight Plaza probably moved on to better things. Probably an early retirement.]

• Guy Gagne is so messed up, he almost killed people for what? A winning streak? He rode through the marbles (dangerous outskirts of the racing track), almost committed snail-slaughter (and at the time Turbo was a registered racer so that probably would have been a bigger offense), then had the nerve to enter an animals-only race with a snail suit (which can be interpreted as cultural appropriation) in a weak attempt to gain some kind of sympathy. I HATE Gagne, he is not a respectable villain and I'm glad all his sponsors left him.

• I'm slightly upset that Turbo's black shell (the one he's given at the end of the movie) was never used in the series. It would have been way better for his image in my opinion (the red/white/blue shell was an eyesore) though I guess the writers wanted to make him look more kid-friendly. The shell isn't that big of a deal past the first episode, because the plot is where all the focus is at. I just really like the black shell.

• I have a lot of respect for whoever handled the editing of TF, because they made it so that some of the racing scenes have a lower brightness/contrast in order to avoid eyestrain. You can see this in the first episode and in 'Turbo Drift' (S1E9).

• I feel like the show didn't do a good job at emphasizing the speed difference between Turbo and his friends. This is most likely for plot convenience, but I like to imagine that the Indy crash impacted Turbo's maximum speed rather than think of the alternative (that the animators were slacking off in that aspect).

• So in the first episode of TF when Skid's checking out the damage on Turbo's racing shell he says he's seen worse. And obviously he has, everyone has bc of Turbo's injury in the Indy 500. But then Turbo says "really?" like... did he forget? Did his brain just forget that moment because it was so traumatizing? The only reference to the movie in the series is the constant reminder that Turbo outraced a car and a brief moment in an episode (I can't remember which one) where Turbo and Chet 'reminisce' about the tomato patch they used to live in. I understand the writers didn't want to make the series too complicated by bringing up EVERYTHING that happened in the movie, but leaving out the Plaza People and ignoring the fact that Turbo almost died feels like detail erasure.

• HARDCASE'S EYES ARE SO PRETTY. YELLOW SCELERA AND PUPILS THAT ARE A DEEP PURPLE WHEN THE LIGHT HITS THEM RIGHT. I LOVE HIM.

• Hardcase saying "I will not tip you for doing your job" is solid proof of him being a boomer, if you didn't already get that impression from his lack of technological efficiency.

• Hardcase and Ace Gecko are top-tier villains.

• As much as I would have liked to see Hayaku get a redemption arc, I can accept the fact that it would have ruined her entire character.

• The ants have a superior character design. The only thing that confuses me is Queen Invicta being the only female ant in the series (all ant colonies have queens, and many colonies have more females than males) but it's a cartoon so I don't think too hard about it.

• Chet's the only character who got strong development throughout both the movie and the series. Others (say, Smoove Move) are pretty flat in comparison to him, or their development lasts for a single episode.

• The show ROBBED us of edgy/emotional baggage Turbo and I will not stand for that (but i will because optimistic Turbo is a cutie).

• Tito is underrated. I mean, everyone on this show is because there's hardly anyone in the fandom BUT if it was more popular? I know Tito would be ignored.

• In S2E9 "Maggotron" Skidmark tells Whiplash, "I don't have to listen to you! You're not my real dad!" and then says it was a reflex. Yes it's funny, but it also has me wondering what Skidmarks' home life was like. I don't think it was bad per se (Skidmark was most likely an emo teen) but I know the tea is still hot.

• The reason Skidmark wasn't in 'Turboldly Go' is because he would have been too OP. The local conspiracy theorist/scientific genius stranded in space? Yeah, a two-parter wouldn't have been necessary. He would have got the FAST back home before the first part was over.

• The slugs should have been in more episodes. The writers could have developed a better rivalry between them and the snails, instead of just using them for a Romeo and Juliet parody. There could have been a new character (maybe prominent in S3) who's a slug pretending to be a snail because... reasons. It could have been gradually revealed that the slugs actually envy the snails for several reasons, which would then turn into redemption as the slugs and snails learn to accept each other.  
\- To summarize, if Marty the Toad can show up in more than one episode, so can the slugs.

• I wonder if Skidmark knows the show's over.

• It's so weird that Turbo was the one to give the final line of the series. I understand he was the main character, but him talking to the fourth wall kind of broke the whole "Skidmark is crazy" gag. It was a clever way for the writers to tell us the show is over, but Skidmark definitely should have got the last word if that's how they wanted to do it.


End file.
